dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki
Hi all! It is a great and fun thing to have this site. Now I can focus on writing some stories and put them in here. I hope that you all will participate. --- Nvander 03:29, 2 June 2008 (UTC) General discussion Who runs this wiki? Title says everything. --- Ahatake Kurosaki 04:14, 15 August 2009 (UTC) The status of this wiki I'm just gonna give it to you plain: I am a member of both the Bleach Fan Fiction wiki and the Naruto Fanon Wiki. According to numerous roleplayers and users there, this site is severely lacking in detail. The articles here are either far too overpowered, are mostly copies of canon characters, or don't pertain to Dragonball what so ever. There are a very small number of exceptions. Now, Dragonball is an amazing anime, my personal favourite, and I'd like to roleplay and contribute here, but the fact is, most people won't due to the state of this site. So I want to offer some suggestions to help improve the wiki: * DELETE all rip offs or copies of canon characters. If your character is basically Majin Buu with a different color of skin, or your character is so much like Vegeta they could be twins. I'm most likely talking to you. * DELETE all canon articles. If you want to see an article on Goku or Vegeta or any other character from the manga or show, go to the Dragonball Canon Wiki, the only exception to having a canon character here is if that character is so different from the original that it is almost a different person. * REWRITE all overpowered or joke articles and put some effort into them, otherwise it just isnt good to read. And no one wants to roleplay with a joke character or a godmod. Thank you for listening. Ten Tailed Fox 13:47, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Requests Dragon Ball SF (accepted) Hello, can you add Dragon Ball SF to the list? --- Nikon23 03:42, 27 September 2008 (UTC)Nikon23 Delete Harry Potter and the Super Saiyan Wizard (declined) Harry Potter and the Super Saiyan Wizard articles should be deleted. --- Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki 01:30, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :Agreed. That is lame. ---- 02:15, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Dragon Ball XS (accepted) Could you add Dragon Ball XS to the main page's list? --- [X|[̲̅я̲̅σ̲̅d̲̅я̲̅i̲̅g̲̅σ̲̅ ̲̅x̲̅]] {TALK} « 12:33, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! --- ''' Rodrigo X 20:54, June 8, 2010 (UTC) do you know if nikon23 is still making dragonball SF im not saying his is better then everybody Dragon Ball Unleashed (accepted) Can you add Dragon Ball Unleashed? HalerN 17:12, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Ball : NS (accepted) Could you add Dragon Ball : NS to the list ?Raging Blast 20:06, july 26, 2010 (UTC) Universe 18 should be deleted (accepted) Could you add that the first Saga is just finished in Dragon Ball : NS(accepted) Could you please add that Nephiya saga is finished in the news list..I know it is only a saga,but it is long :) Tnx in advance Raging Blast 15:19, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Tnx 23:18, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Delete Arale, Please (accepted) Dragon Ball DL (accepted) Would you be able to add Dragon Ball DL to the list? If not, that's okay. Dragonball Xz (accepted) I have a lot more info on Xz now. Can it be added to the list? Dark TRUNKS 00:29, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Delete Unamused Gangster Broly (accepted, though it was quite a funny page) It is in no way related to a fanfic. I agree, it was quite funny. Hi,please tell fans that my Dragon Ball : NS is finished. (accepted) There are only 2 sagas,but I want to start again.Please edit the new page where it is First saga is finished and turn it into thad DB : NS is finsihed.--Raging Blast 21:25, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Ball SV (accepted) Can you add Dragon Ball SV to the featured fanfiction's list? Vegetabardockforever 14:34, August 6, 2010 (UTC) SS5 Hey, could I edit the SS5 page to make it to it's most common use in fanfiction? It would be like, "This form is used in fanfiction! Here's how its used in some! Here's what it looks like in this fanon! Here's how it looks like in another fanon!" Something like that.